Calling All Angels
by UA
Summary: "I don't sleep with strange men."  An interlude between two strangers.


_**Calling All Angels**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

"I don't sleep with strange men."

Her glass thudded against the scratched surface of the table, its amber contents sloshing over the sides. Trailing one manicured fingernail down the length of the glass, she swiped at one zigzagging droplet and lifted her finger to her lips.

His breath stalled in his throat as he watched her pink tongue dart out to collect the liquid and his jaw tensed before carving itself into a killer smile. "I'm not a strange man."

A smile played at the corners of her generous mouth then, and her blue eyes danced alluringly. She leaned forward, not bothering to hide her smile when his gaze drifted from her eyes to her mouth and lower. The black dress had been a friend's idea. Definitely sexier and more provocative than anything else she'd ever owned, it showed more skin than it covered, and only served to fuel the wicked, no holds barred mood she was in tonight. "No. You're not." Desire flared in his dark eyes, and the effect was devastating. Her pulse started to pound out of control, and through the smoky haze, he was all she could see.

"I'm glad we got that settled."

He stood up, pushing his chair back, and held out his hand, the predatory gleam in his eyes promising her a night she'd never forget.

She took a deep breath and gave into temptation.

* * *

With a tug of her hand, he pulled her out of the cramped, crowded bar and onto the sidewalk; the streets of Harmony were deserted. From there, they followed the sound of the waves in the distance.

Her heels sank in the sand, and she stumbled after him, girlish laughter spilling from her lips.

The sound was so sweet he had to taste it; the first kiss was nothing more than a press of lips, but he was addicted. He reached for her, and she went into his arms willingly.

Passion exploded between them as they stole forbidden kisses in the moonlight.

* * *

He took her to his small apartment on the outskirts of town.

The door locked behind them and her back was pressed against the door, her arms held suspended over her head as he brought his face close to hers and stared into her glittering blue eyes.

Their bodies touched, head to toe, and suddenly there was no oxygen in the room; it was fueling the flames raging around them.

Her breasts heaved against his muscled chest with every ragged breath she managed, arousal coloring her senses as the seconds ticked past. When he asked her what she wanted, how she wanted this night to end, she answered honestly, pulling one of her hands free to cup his jaw and rub her thumb across his utterly kissable lips.

"I want you."

* * *

The bed loomed large before them, moonlight spilling in through the parted curtains and painting the utilitarian room in a pale yellow glow.

She stood before the window, gazing down at the sleeping hamlet of Harmony, achingly aware of his heat just scant inches from her skin as he stood behind her, as close as he could without touching her.

His breath was hot against her naked shoulders, and she shivered, felt goosebumps form in the wake of his touch as he reached past her to draw the curtains closed.

Slowly, his hands resting possessively on her hips, he turned her to face him, and their eyes met again, locked and burning into each other as he fell to his knees and let his hands travel a deliberate and sensual path down her smooth, bare thighs.

When his fingertips lingered at that secret place behind her knee, she held her breath and looked at him, the challenge clear.

Her heels clattered against the hardwood floor when he removed them, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder, and the floor felt cool beneath her bare toes.

His hands slid past her slender ankles to cup the curve of her calves, and he propelled her forward, smiling a sinful smile when her fingers knotted in the soft black cotton stretched taut over his shoulders. His words were teasing, but the look in his eyes was dangerous, and though she wanted to laugh, all she could do was draw in a shaky sigh when he recalled their earlier conversation.

"How do I know you're not a strange woman?"

His hands were on the move again, traveling higher, and her answer was strangled and to the point when they reached their destination, one golden eyebrow arched wickedly.

"You don't."

* * *

It became a game between them, who could remove articles of clothing in the most tortuous way.

He won, of course; she practically melted out of her dress.

When he touched her, his fingers skating across her collarbone, tattooing the warm flesh of her full, rounded breasts, and teasing her aching nipples, she felt beautiful; she couldn't explain it if she'd tried.

She wanted to return the feeling as her hands slid beneath the soft, well-worn cotton and caressed their way up past solid flesh and bone, muscle and sinew and pure sex appeal. Whether she succeeded or not, she felt a small measure of triumph in the black glitter of his eyes when she scratched her manicured fingers over his flat male nipples and the unsteady breaths he took when her mouth mapped out its territory over his sternum and along his granite jaw.

Clothes disappeared beneath stroking hands and words ceased to exist.

* * *

Their hands were clasped when he entered her, their eyes wide open.

She remembered every touch of his hands, his mouth, his tongue, but most of all she remembered how he never closed his eyes and how she never closed hers.

They brought each other to the brink of pleasure and beyond several times that night, but each time it was the same. In that final moment, when ecstasy rendered their surroundings and the circumstances behind their joining unimportant, they never imagined another in his or her place. They were the only two people making love in that bed, no one else.

It was more than a joining of bodies; it was a joining of souls.

With the dawn's light, they parted, unable to verbalize the meaning of the night they had just shared, so they kissed, tenderly and sweetly.

Neither had spoken a name.

* * *

**So...I had a lot of bright ideas for this fic, but they never came to fruition. **

**I actually think it works well as a stand-a-lone, though. **

**What do you think? **

**Feedback is chicken soup for the writer's soul, lol. **

**:D**

**Maybe someday I'll add another chapter or two or three. **

**Until then, happy reading!**


End file.
